Trick or Treat
by shehadastory
Summary: It's Halloween weekend and Clare and Eli are headed to Adam's costume party. Trick or Treat? I'm gonna go with treat. ;) Mini-shot. Rated M for sexual content. R


**Authors Note:**

**I do not own Degrassi or any other pop culture reference in this story. Tis' the season for Halloween fun and with that note I am writing this with sort of a webisode mentality. Anything can happen even if normally a character wouldn't do it (Eli danced in a flash mob for goodness sakes) I will keep them in character mostly but some actions might be affected by the full moon. Its Clare's senior year and Eli got a huge opportunity to work on a movie in Toronto so he is still around. If you haven't read my story, One Night In Gotham you may not understand some of the references. Anyway read on and enjoy!**

Clare's POV

The wind whipped around my small frame as I waited on my doorstep for Eli. Kids peppered the neighborhood in costume, carrying sacks full of candy. I kept checking my watch wishing that he would get here soon. He had texted me that he was on his way and I wasn't sure my mom would approve of the costume I selected for the night so I tiptoed down the stairs and out the door as I hollered "Goodbye". I had been waiting outside for ten minutes. He really should be here by now. We along with most of the school had been invited to a Halloween party Adam was throwing. It was convenient that Adam's mom had decided to visit her sister this weekend and as Adam told me, he just couldn't resist the opportunity to throw a big costume party.

A light honk of a car horn startled me out of my thoughts and I smiled when I saw Eli in the drivers seat of his black 65' Mustang.

"Your Batmobile awaits," Eli yelled out the window.

I motioned for him to quiet down so my mom wouldn't get too curious and wondered over to the car as quickly as I could. Only turning back once more to make sure I was in the clear.

"Why are we being sneaky? Is it because Batman and Catwoman live in the shadows or something? He whispered then added, "Oh and ME-OW Clare!"

I shook my head at his ridiculousness although his statement did make a slight blush rise on my cheeks. At this moment I was envious that he had a full-face mask when I so desperately wanted to hide my reaction.

He grinned wickedly, letting me know he had seen the pink hue form on my face. He looked just how I remembered he did in his Batman costume; hard black plastic and faux leather engraved with muscles and a bat symbol stuck to his small frame. His utility belt was hidden under his seat belt and his mask covered everything but his lips and eyes. Although this time he had added black make up around his eyes making the green much more piercing.

"No, I was just nervous about my mom seeing me in well...this." I gestured toward my body not missing him smirk beneath his mask. I had gone for the Anne Hathaway version of Catwoman and was covered in leather that restricted my breathing slightly which resulted in me unzipping the front. I was much more endowed that Anne so my cleavage was somewhat spilling out. A flimsy utility belt lay around my waste. A petite black mask surrounded my eyes and I had ears atop my head. When I looked at the reflection in the mirror earlier I had been a little apprehensive but remembered it was Halloween and you were supposed to be anything else but yourself. I clicked my seat belt on and finished my statement.

"You yelling wasn't exactly part of my subtle exit."

He leaned closer to me taking my hand in his.

"Clare your mom should be happy. You are covering much more of your body than most girls will be tonight, even if what you're wearing is skin tight." he purred suggestively and I cocked an unseen eyebrow.

"What has gotten into you tonight, you're so um, forward?"

"It's a full moon, Halloween weekend and my girlfriend makes one killer Catwoman, what do you expect Edwards, or should I say Ms. Kyle?" His hand moved to my thigh and he squeezed it before he shifted into gear.

"Clare will do just fine tonight Elijah, your birthday isn't for a few more months." I smiled to myself thinking about the promise I had made to him some months prior to dress up as Selina Kyle better known and Catwoman and have my way with him. "Roleplay fun will have to wait."

"I can definitely wait for that but you looking like this tonight is going to make the hours drag on before I have you to myself." He place his hand back on my leg inching his fingers up my thigh as he spoke. I swatted his glove covered hand away playfully, rolling my eyes.

"Just drive Goldsworthy."

He winked at me and smiled as he turned his attention back to the road.

The street was crowded with cars. Eli and I had to park more than a block away from the Torres residents. As we walked hand in hand the sound of music began to fill me ears a few houses down from Adam's.

_This party must be insane._

And it was. The foyer was crowded with kids in any costume imaginable. It opened up into the living room where a mock dance floor had been formed by at least 30 students. Red plastic cups were on every flat surface and black and orange streamers dangled from the ceiling. The music was much louder inside and I pulled Eli toward the stairs that lead to the basement trying to save my eardrums also knowing Adam would probably be down there.

There was a traffic jam in the stairway but we managed to squeeze through with just a few stops to say hi and show off our costumes to some classmates.

I looked down to see Adam waving us over. He was dressed up like Captain America and looked like he was having a great time playing wandered over to him and he and Eli bumped arms.

"Happy Halloween you guys! Nice costumes although the fact that you are matching kind of gives me the runs," he chuckled. "Isn't this party awesome?"

"Yeah I didn't realize you were Mr. Popular," Eli joked giving him a light push.

"Actually I am going by Captain tonight, but thanks anyway. Now let's take some shots!" He wove through a crowd of girls that I am pretty sure were just wearing lingerie and some form of animal ears toward a table covered with hard alcohol bottles, chasers and cups. I saw him grab a bottle with gold liquid inside and a few cups before heading back to where we stood.

"Time for tequila," he cheered stopping in front of us with a huge smile on his face. He passed each of us a cup before reaching into the utility belt on his costume. He pulled out a small Swiss Army knife along with a lime.

"Oh no salt in there Adam," I challenged.

"Oh Clare what kind of party host do you think I am?" He handed Eli the bottle of tequila and opened another compartment bringing out a small salt shaker.

"I have to say I am impressed." Adam raised his eyebrows obviously proud of himself and licked his hand pouring a small amount of salt on the moistened area. I pulled my gloves off and took the shaker in my hand licking it, then dabbing a bit of salt on as well. Eli grabbed the shaker from me taking his gloves off as well but then he paused, seemingly deep in thought. He turned to me.

"Why would I put this on my hand when your neck looks much more appealing Clare?"

My eyes widened at his suggestion and I looked to see that Adam seemed just as stunned. What was the big deal anyway it was all in good fun. I shook the nerves away looking in Eli's eyes.

"Why not?"

"Oh St, Clare is ready to have a good time tonight," Adam yelled getting the attention of numerous party goers.

I moved my hair away from my neck giving Eli ample room. He leaned forward breathing hotly on my skin before licking my clavicle with his skilled tongue. My eyes fluttered closed from the feeling. He pulled back only to pour some salt on the area. On the count of three Adam and I licked the salt from our hands and I craned my neck so Eli could lick it ridding me of the salt.

The alcohol burned my throat as I tossed it back. I sucked the lime and scrunched my face in a look of displeasure.

"Let's do another really quick before Clare loses her nerve." Adam winked at me and we all ran through the shot taking drill once more. "I gotta go mingle a little you guys have fun. I'll look for you later." With that Adam was on his way.

Eli and I talked with Dave who was dressed as zombie Michael Jordan a little before we decided to head upstairs. As we walked up the stairs I could feel the alcohol starting to take affect, leaving me feeling warm and a little fuzzy.

Every time we would get halted by costume clad teens Eli would sneakily grab my ass. I gave him a warning look each time and he would just give me a mischievous crooked grin. Little did he know I was enjoying the feeling of him grabbing me and his grin was making his lips more and more irresistible.

We ran into a few people from the paper and Eli stood behind me with a firm grip on my hips as I carried on a conversation with them about next weeks lunch menu. They left joining everyone else in dancing to Monster Mash leaving Eli and I there alone.

"Although next weeks lunch is a really fascinating subject I have think we should go up stairs I have a surprise for you," Eli whispered into my ear.

"What's the surprise Eli?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it? Now scoot." He smacked my ass and I acted annoyed not letting on that Eli's action had made me slightly aroused. I was definitely ready to be in a more secluded part of the house.

There was no one upstairs and the hallway was pretty dark. Eli lead the way, pulling me along by my utility belt. We entered a dark room at the end of the hall. My eyes were taking forever to adjust to the dark.

"Where's the light switch Eli? I can't see a thing."

His body came close to mine and his large hand cradled my face.

"Do we really need the light on Clare? I mean if you're into messing around with the lights on I am all for it." Eli said huskily.

"We came up here to mess around? I was really looking forward to that surprise." I pretended to be annoyed.

"You think I can't see when your eyes darken with want Clare?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you weren't down stairs wishing for this to be happening, I know just what to do to make you want me." I opened my mouth in awe.

"I think you might be a little too confident Eli." I tried to sound challenging but my voice cracked at the end of my sentence.

"So what you're saying is if I touched you below your utility belt I wouldn't be feeling how wet you already are?" He trailed his hand passed my ribcage and along my torso stopping just above my belt. I swallowed hard, trying to steady my breathing. I couldn't think of a good retort so instead I pressed my body against his.

"Why are you still talking?" I crashed my lips onto his with fervor. Eli smiled into the kiss tilting hiss head to the side to deepen it. His lips felt like velvet and his tongue coaxed my mouth open. I hummed at the feeling.

His hand slid over my jaw and down to the top of my chest. He pulled at the zipper of my costume yanking it down to my navel slowly, letting his knuckles drag along my bare skin. I squeezed my legs together trying to get even the smallest bit of friction.

I made quick work of removing Eli's mask, tossing it aside. My fingers tangled in his hair and he kissed me slowly pushing me against a dresser. Our tongues moved together expertly. Eli pulled my bottom lip between his teeth before moving down to my neck.

As he sucked on my sensitive flesh he slid his hands under the leather on my shoulders. His hands felt like fire as he smoothed them down my arms taking my costume with them. He squeezed my breasts tenderly, circling his thumbs around my hardened nipples. His touch felt almost torturous at this point, I was growing impatient for some sort of release.

Eli lips broke contact with my pulse point and I immediately missed the feeling.

"Clare….," he breathed hotly. "I want you….right now." He pushed me back toward what I assumed was a bed. I still didn't know whose room we were in. My costume hit the floor and Eli swiftly took my underwear and bra off. I pulled at his costume wanting so badly to feel his heated skin.

Once it was removed I pulled his boxers down, running my palm over his very hard cock. An idea popped into my head leaving a sinister smile on my face. I pushed Eli onto the bed leaving him looking slightly confused but mostly intrigued. I jumped onto the bed pushing myself up onto my hands and knees.

"Do you want to change up positions tonight," I suggested.

"Oh absolutely," he answered with an eager tone, moving himself so he was behind me. Anticipating him entering me was driving me crazy. His long fingers wrapped around my right hip bone as he positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed into me with a force I wasn't quite ready for making me scream out his name. His other hand grabbed my neglected hip and he began thrusting at a steady speed.

This position felt incredible. A moan fell from my mouth every time I pushed my hips back to meet Eli's thrusts. He moved his right hand down to my center, circling my clit with his thumb. A wave of pleasure ran through my body and I let out a moan I was sure they would hear downstairs.

Eli's palm landed on my ribs as he pulled me back to meet his toned chest. Our bodies felt like one, molded together in ecstasy. He groped my left breast squeezing my nipple between his fingers. His thumb moved faster against my sensitive bud and I knew I wouldn't need much more to be sent over the edge. I reached my arm backward tugging on the ends of his dark hair.

He moaned in the crook of my neck before lowering me back down toward the bed. His thrusts became long and deep. I rested on my forearms feeling slightly weak from the pleasure.

"Turn over beautiful, I want to see your eyes." Eli pulled out of me making me long for him. I laid on my back and he pushed me up towards the headboard simultaneously driving himself back inside me. I held his chiseled face in my hands as he thrust into me hitting the perfect spot. I tried to keep my gaze on him but closed my eyes as I climaxed.

"Eli oh ,oh god!"

After a few more deep thrusts Eli came, chanting my name in my ear as he road out his orgasm. He collapsed onto the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder blades, pulling me in for a sweet kiss. I pulled away smiling contently but was startled out of my afterglow by at knock at the door.

"Trick or Treat," The all too familiar voice of Adam echoed in my ears. I was frozen on the bed in terror. Eli pulled at my wrist tossing me a blanket. He pushed the window open after grabbing our costumes. We climbed out the window onto the roof, me pulling on my leather suit and Eli yanking his boxers up.

I could see trick-or-treaters coming down the sidewalk. My zipper was pulled up in a flash and I readjusted my mask and ears. I wondered if Eli had neglected to take them off during our fun on purpose. Eli tugged his suit up, hobbling toward the other end of the roof.

"Yes I knew there was a lattice over here." Eli took my hand in his helping me to climb down. We decided not to head back into the party. With my sex hair and Eli's costume half on it would be obvious to everyone something had happened. Eli shot Adam a quick text, letting him know we were headed home and we made our way to his car.  
As I reached for the doors handle Eli pressed his palm on my side, spinning me around so I was facing him. He had an excited smile plastered on his face.

"Was it just me or were we totally Batman and Catwoman back there," he questioned excitedly.

"We were definitely Batman and Catwoman back there." I smiled and leaned forward taking his lips in mine as the wind whipped around our bodies. I leaned my forehead against his locking my blue eyes with his.

"Happy Halloween Bruce."

**~The end~**

**A/N What happened to Adam? Well he walked into the room thinking he was going to ruin Dallas' fun (it was his room and all) only to be slightly confused by the empty room with a messy bed. I hope you guys like this and I hope you have a killer Halloween. Have fun, be safe and you should totally review this!**


End file.
